1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a coated conducting wire assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-199749 (JP 2009-199749 A) describes a method of forming a conducting wire assembly by bundling a plurality of conducting wires together to form a conducting wire bundle, twisting the formed conducting wire bundle, and then covering it with an insulator coating.